A virtual machine (VM) is a portion of software that, when executed on appropriate hardware, creates an environment allowing the virtualization of an actual physical computer system (e.g., a server, a mainframe computer, etc.). The actual physical computer system is typically referred to as a “host machine” or a “physical machine,” and the operating system of the host machine is typically referred to as the “host operating system.”
A virtual machine may function as a self-contained platform, executing its own “guest” operating system and software applications. Typically, software on the host machine known as a “hypervisor” (or a “virtual machine monitor”) manages the execution of one or more virtual machines, providing a variety of functions such as virtualizing and allocating resources, context switching among virtual machines, etc.
A virtual machine may comprise one or more “virtual central processing units (CPUs),” each of which maps, possibly in a many-to-one fashion, to a CPU of the host machine. Similarly, a virtual machine may comprise one or more “virtual devices,” each of which maps to a device of the host machine (e.g., a network interface device, a CD-ROM drive, etc.). For example, a virtual machine may comprise a virtual disk that is mapped to an area of storage (known as a “disk image”) of a particular storage device (e.g., a magnetic hard disk, a Universal Serial Bus [USB] solid state drive, a Redundant Array of Independent Disks [RAID] system, a network attached storage [NAS] array, etc.) The hypervisor manages these mappings in a transparent fashion, thereby enabling the guest operating system and applications executing on the virtual machine to interact with the virtual CPUs and virtual devices as though they were actual physical entities.